Kitty-Cat Contest
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Kowaba. Yoruichi, Haineko and Rangiku get into an arguement over what's a woman's most important feature, so they let Ichigo be the judge of things. IchigoXYoruichiXRangikuXHaineko.


Kitty-Cat Contest  
RangikuXYoruichiXIchigoXHaineko

 **A.N.: This is a request by Kowaba.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Foursome! Bit Yuri!**

 _ **Shortly after Muramasa's defeat….  
**_ **Seireitei: Rangiku's Room**

The sound of laughter filled the room as Rangiku sat down on her couch with her drinking buddy, Yoruichi Shihoin. The two were having a blast while drinking sake that Rangiku had pilfered from Captain Kyoraku.

Putting down her small cup of sake, Rangiku leaned back against her chair and sighed. "Hahhh… this is terrible…."

Yoruichi leaned back against the table and put down her bottle, raising an eyebrow. "What is?"

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have a small child for a captain?" Rangiku pouted. "I have to spend most of my time with him all every day! There's been no opportunity to find a good man now! At least Captain Shiba gave me some nice eye-candy to look at." She looked out the window and sighed again.

Yoruichi chuckled. "I think I know what you mean. A hundred years of staying in cat-form can certainly be a bummer when you got to scratch that particular itch." She took another swig of her bottle.

Rangiku looked back at the werecat curiously. "Really? I would've thought that you and Kisuke Urahara would've scratched that particular itch."

Yoruichi put down the bottle and laughed hard. "Hah! Hardly. If we did have sex it'd probably be for one of his ridiculous experiments. And besides," she held up a thumb and a forefinger and put them about several inches apart. "I've seen him in the shower. No thank you."

(At that exact same moment in Urahara Shop Kisuke Urahara sneezed, wondering who was talking behind his back)

Rangiku giggled. "That's hilarious! But that's beside the point." She reached for her breasts and cupped them. "Seriously, I have the most sought-after tits in the Soul Society and yet I can't find anyone who'll shake the bed with me!" she whined.

Now it was Yoruichi who laughed. "You think having a huge set of breasts is the only thing men lust after? Please," she smirked, running a hand up her thigh. "A woman needs to have a lot more to her body then just a nice pair of tits."

Rangiku's pale blue eyes narrowed at Yoruichi, smelling a challenge. "Oh? You think you're better at sex than me?" She poured herself another cup of sake and downed it. "I bet I could make any man in the Soul Society putty with my charms."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and grinned, liking where this was going. "Oh really? Care to test that statement?"

A voice interrupted the two Soul Reapers. "Please, you two old ladies couldn't get laid even if you laid on the street naked with your legs pulled back," the voice taunted. The two women turned and saw Haineko, Rangiku's zanpakuto spirit, sitting on the windowsill, her purple cat-tail swishing while she looked at the two with a look of amusement on her face. "You two are just a pair of old ladies. A man wants a woman who's young and energetic."

"You're so full of yourself!" Rangiku said angrily. "And I'm not old! You lazy cat!"

Before the obvious catfight commenced, Yoruichi butted in. "Well, it seems that this is an argument we can't settle ourselves. So…" her smiled turned devious, "why don't we give this a practical run. I bet I could fuck the smirk off of a man's face before you two."

Rangiku started to grin. "Okay, this seems like a good idea."

"Yeah, now then, who's going to be our special judge?" Haineko asked, grinning with equal lust.

"Who better than our good friend, Ichigo?" Yoruichi suggested.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment before grinning.

"You know, that seems like a good idea…."

 _ **An hour later….  
**_ **Kuchiki Manor: Private Bathhouse**

Ichigo sighed as he sank into the hot water, the large pool being a welcome relief. Ichigo had come to the Soul Society for a much needed vacation after the whole Muramasa incident. Thankfully for him, Rukia managed to convince her brother to allow Ichigo to stay in the guest room. The boy was quite surprised by the man's generosity but then again, the man had started to mellow out a bit so maybe he was starting to warm up to him.

(What Byakuya had actually said when Rukia and Renji begged him to let him stay: "He gets into the slightest trouble and I will make sure he sleeps out with the clan's hounds….")

Grabbing a sponge, Ichigo began to wash himself. Sighing in contentment, Ichigo smiled. "This is nice. It's nice to spend a night here when nothing's blowing up." He sat back against the spring and smiled. So relaxed was Ichigo that he never noticed the door behind him opening….

"Cannonball!"

Ichigo's relaxed daze ended when three large blurs jumped over his head and landed right into the middle of the bath. Ichigo gasped as he got hit by a large wave of hot water, covering his eyes as he wondered what the hell just happened.

"Well hello there, Ichigo! You're looking _quite_ well, if you don't mind me saying!"

When Ichigo wiped the water from his eyes his blood became hotter than the bath. In front of him were Yoruichi, Rangiku and her zanpakuto, Haineko. And they were all naked. "You guys!" Ichigo shouted, covering his eyes. "What are you doing here?!"

Smirking from Ichigo's prudish behavior, Yoruichi waded through the bath over to Ichigo. "Oh come now, Ichigo! No need to be shy! We just need your help with something."

"Help?" Ichigo asked, keeping his eyes covered.

Rangiku's voice followed after. "You see, Ichigo, we got into a little argument and we just can't seem to agree on anything…."

Haineko continued. "So we decided to come here and let you be the judge of things!" Ichigo could hear them moving closer to him and gulped, feeling Yoruichi's feet touched his leg.

"And…that argument would be?"

Yoruichi pulled Ichigo's hands away from his eyes, letting him see them in all their beautiful splendor. "What's a woman's best asset? Is it her shapely body?" she whispered, running her hand down her beautiful dark-skinned body. Ichigo' blushed as he stared at her naked body. Her slender fingers ran a circle around her E-cup breast before she turned around, smacking her round, shapely booty. "Is it her round, phat ass?"

"Or is it a lovely pair of breasts?" Rangiku cut in, walking to Ichigo's left side. Ichigo almost suffered a catastrophic nosebleed from staring at her bare breasts. He'd always wondered what she looked like with her top off but this was better than any fantasy. Rangiku grinned at Ichigo's stunned reaction as he stared at the biggest rack in the Soul Society. Her GG-cups were bigger than Ichigo had ever imagined, with light-pink nipples already hard and begging to be sucked on.

"Or is it a young, perky body?" Haineko said, walking to Ichigo's right. Ichigo's heated face turned hotter as he stared at the catwoman's naked body. She has a figure that almost matched both Yoruichi's and Rangiku's. Her breasts weren't as big as Rangiku's but they were still impressive. It's hard not to stare at a pair of F-sized breasts. Grinning, Haineko turned around and wiggled her plump, round ass in front of Ichigo, her tail, which was quite real, swishing slightly.

Turning back around, Yoruichi crouched down into the water and caressed Ichigo's red cheek. "So, Ichigo? What do you think?"

"I…um…well…" Ichigo stammered, tongue-tied. His brain shut down as he stared at these three beautiful women.

Haineko giggled. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Yoruichi grinned from ear to ear as she sat down in Ichigo's lap. "No. That would be me." Ichigo's eyes widened to their limit when Yoruichi kissed him, her lips soft and warm. "Mmmmh…" she moaned. Rangiku and Haineko sat down next to Ichigo as they made out, smiling deviously at the two. Rangiku chuckled at Ichigo's dazed reaction before turning his head, capturing his lips in a hot kiss. Haineko pouted at being left out before looking down at Ichigo's lap. Yoruichi also felt something brush against her stomach and look down. "Oh my!" she said as she stared down at Ichigo's hardened cock, the mushroomy head sticking out of the water. "My, Ichigo, you certainly are a big boy!"

As Rangiku continued to lock lips with Ichigo Haineko reached down beneath the water and grabbed it. Ichigo gasped as her hand wrapped around his shaft, giving Rangiku the opportunity to slip her tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo couldn't believe what was happening but he soon found himself wanting more as her tongue came into contact with his. Yoruichi saw how Ichigo's body was reacting to their lustful ministrations and leaned forward, kissing Ichigo's neck, feeling his quickening pulse. "That's it, Ichigo…" she whispered into his ear as Rangiku grabbed Ichigo's hands, guiding them to her huge rack; Haineko responding in kind by running her hand up and down Ichigo's shaft. "That's it…by the time we're done, we'll have fucked the prude right out of you!"

The three women stood up and pulled Ichigo out of the pool, setting him down at the edge of the spring. Yoruichi turned to Rangiku and lightly smacked her ass, "You go first, Ms. Big-Jugs!"

"Heehee! Alright then…" Rangiku said smirking before getting down into the pool on her knees, sitting in front of Ichigo. "So, Ichigo," Rangiku purred seductively while wedging Ichigo's cock between her huge breasts. "You like?"

"Rangiku…" Ichigo moaned as he sat back and let Rangiku give him the paizuri of a lifetime. He had no idea how soft and smooth Rangiku's breasts were. He watched as his cock was engulfed again and again by her white globes. Rangiku sighed in ecstasy as she got Ichigo off with her breasts. Her breasts were very sensitive and having Ichigo's length being rubbed against them was better than anything Rangiku had had in a long time. Rangiku leaned down and wrapped her pink lips around the head of Ichigo's cock and sucked on it, feeling her body give in to the pleasure thanks to her sensitive breasts. Ichigo put his hands on her shoulders and held onto the strawberry blonde as she sucked him off. "Ah!" Ichigo groaned as he flet her hot tongue lick at his head while she squeezed her massive breasts together, smothering his cock in her vice of flesh. "Can't…hold on!" Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut as he flet his sac tighten up. "Ahhh!" he cried out as he came. Rangiku pulled her head back and grinned as Ichigo covered her face and breasts with his white cum. "Fuck!" Ichigo groaned as he sat back against the edge of the pool of water, taking deep breaths.

"Wow! You sure let out a lot!" Yoruichi said as she sat down into the water next to Rangiku. "You must've been holding it in for a long time. I wonder…" Ichigo watched as the werecat leaned forward and dragged her tongue across Rangiku's white globes, licking up the white essence staining her skin. Rangiku cooed as she felt Yoruichi's tongue roam across her bosom before gasping in surprise as Haineko did the same, the two cats meeting together in an erotic kiss after they were done. Ichigo's cock throbbed madly as he watched the scene as Rangiku butted in, watching the three girls make out in a sloppy three-way kiss.

Pulling away, Yoruichi pushed Rangiku and Haineko aside and smiled deviously at Ichigo. "Alright, it's my turn. I'll show you how good a woman's body can feel, Ichigo." Turning around, Yoruichi sat down in Ichigo's lap, wedging his thick cock between her dark cheeks. "Mmmmh! It's so thick," Yoruichi slurred as she grabbed Ichigo's hand and guided them to her hips. "Don't be afraid, Ichigo. Indulge on me," she said softly.

Nodding, Ichigo ran his hands all across Yoruichi's wet body. His heart raced a mile a minute as he felt her warm skin beneath his fingertips. Yoruichi sighed Ichigo's name as his hands trailed up her thighs, spreading her legs wide and letting him feel her more. His hands trailed up her stomach to her breasts, cupping them as he breathed in her scent from her purple hair, his mind fogging up as he breathed in her scent. Yoruichi smiled seductively as she felt Ichigo's cock rub between her cheeks, lifting her hips slightly. Ichigo gasped as he felt her wet lips rub against his shaft, Yoruichi grinding her ass against his hips as she rubbed her cunt against his cock; not enough for full penetration but enough that Ichigo could feel his skin start to heat up further from her erotic treatment. Yoruichi herself was starting to lose herself to the pleasure. Burying her face into her shoulder, Ichigo gripped Yoruichi's breasts hard as he bucked his hips into her, already feeling close as his sensitive cock rubbed against her pussy. Unable to bear the feel of her hot body, Ichigo threw his head back. "Cumming!" he groaned once more.

"Mmmh! So hot!" Yoruichi purred as Ichigo shot his load up onto her body, feeling it hit the bottom of her breasts. Reaching down she smeared the white cum into her dark skin, grinning with glee. Hopping off of Ichigo, Yoruichi looked down and saw to her shock that Ichigo was still hard as a rock. Turning to the zanpakuto, Haineko, she grinned. "Well, Haineko? Your turn."

The redhead grinned from ear to ear, her tail swishing behind her in anticipation. "With pleasure." Getting down on her knees like her master had, Haineko gripped Ichigo's cock and stroked it, earning a heated groan from the boy who was still coming down from his high. "Enough of those old ladies, Ichigo. I'll show you how a real woman pleasures a man!"

The catwoman licked the head slowly, tasting the remaining drops of cum dripping out of the slit. "Mmmh!" Haineko purred as she ran her tongue up and down Ichigo's meaty shaft, loving his taste. Going further, the zanpakuto wrapped her lips around the thick head and took him into her mouth, her head bobbing back and forth, taking Ichigo deep into her mouth. Ichigo grabbed at the edge of the spring, not used to the feel of a woman's hot and wet mouth. Haineko gagged as she took Ichigo even deeper but was undeterred, going until Ichigo's cock was deep down her throat, her tongue flattened by his impressive girth. "Glckkk!" she gagged as she bobbed her head back and forth madly, giving Ichigo the deepthroat of a lifetime.

"Haineko…" Ichigo gasped, his head rolling back as the redhaired catwoman sucked him off. Her mouth felt just as good as Rangiku's breasts and Yoruichi's ass. It made him struggle to think straight, not used to all of his pent-up lust raging through him unrestricted. As Yoruichi had said, they were slowly but surely making his prudishness fade away.

"I can't!" Ichigo groaned as he gripped Haineko's head. The zanpakuto's eyes widened as Ichigo stuffed her mouth full of cock. Nonetheless, she took much pleasure as Ichigo treated her mouth as his own fuck-toy. Rangiku, raising an eyebrow at Ichigo's debauched look, reach beneath the two and squeezed his balls, driving him over the edge as Haineko continued to suck him off. "Fuck! FUCK!" Ichigo cried out as he felt that familiar hot rush flow to the tip of his cock. Haineko gagged as her mouth was filled with cum, struggling to swallow it since most of her mouth was already filled with cock. As Ichigo pulled out of her mouth, the last few spurts landed on the woman's face, covering her in his spunk. Sitting back, Haineko panted for air as she swallowed the treat, licking the cum on her lips in a seductive manner, loving how it tasted. Ichigo panted as he struggled to maintain himself, sitting down as he sweated bullets.

Haineko stood up and grinned. "Well ladies, looks like I won our bet. Ichigo absolutely lost himself when I sucked his cock!"

"Don't get too cocky!" Rangiku bristled. She crossed her arms, pushing up her massive breasts. "You only showed just how much of a slut you were! What kind of girl can take a cock like that all the way down her throat?"

Haineko leaned forward and smirked. "Well, since I'm YOUR zanpakuto, I guess I get it from you. Which means that you're not just an old lady; you're an old slut!"

"My, my," Yoruichi said shaking her head as she sat down next to Ichigo. "It seems that we've gone back to arguing again." She turned Ichigo's head to face her and the boy saw lust still gleaming in her golden eyes. "So tell us, Ichigo, which of us did you enjoy better? My body, Rangiku's breasts or Haineko's blowjob?"

Ichigo merely sat there and stared at her. "I uh…" he really didn't know how to react to that question. All three women had been amazing and he'd felt the exact same amount of pleasure from all three of them. "I can't really say…" he finally said, worried that he might start a catfight.

Ichigo's answer made Yoruichi grin from ear to ear, liking where this was going. "Well then, I guess we'll have to settle this another way if that's the case." Ichigo sat there in awe of the beautiful woman as she scooted onto his lap, his cock pushing against her pussy, feeling its heat against his sensitive head. "Let's see whose pussy Ichigo enjoys the most." Yoruichi caressed Ichigo's face and leaned forward, lightly nibbling on his lower lip. Pulling away, she leaned closer until the boy felt her hot breath in his ear, her alluring voice slithering into him as she whispered "Are you ready, Ichigo?"

"Yes," Ichigo panted, his hands going to her waist and pulling her down onto his cock. Yoruichi devoured the moan that escaped Ichigo's lips as she sank down on his cock, bringing Ichigo into manhood. As Yoruichi became fully seated in Ichigo's lap the kiss between them became sloppy, their tongues lewdly slamming against each other. Yoruichi ran her hands through Ichigo's orange hair as she rolled her hips, feeling Ichigo rub against her sweet spots. In response Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. "Mmmmmh!" Ichigo moaned into his mentor's mouth as her huge breasts pushed against his hard chest, making small thrusts up into her. As they parted from the kiss, Ichigo saw the glazed look in Yoruichi's eyes and it made him want more. Cupping her dark-skinned ass, Ichigo lifted her up and speared her back down on his cock. "Yoruichi…" he groaned as her tight walls embraced him, feeling them try to suck him back into her every time his cock left her. "You feel so good!"

Smirking at Ichigo's virgin reaction, Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, pulling his face into her breasts as she bounced on his lap, feeling his cock rub against her G-spot over and over again. "So do you, Ichigo. You feel so good inside me." Ichigo looked up and was kissed passionately again, letting her tongue worm into her mouth. His grip on her ass tightened as he bounced her on his cock faster and faster, his chest tingling with delight as her hard nipples rubbed against his chest. Losing himself to the ecstasy, Ichigo broke the kiss and buried his face in her cleavage, holding her tight as she continued to bounce on his cock. Yoruichi's head rolled back, sweat beading down her smooth body as Ichigo pleasure her better than any man who came before him.

As if his instincts had been replaced by a wild animal's, Ichigo's grip on her ass tightened even further, sure to leave marks later on. Yoruichi let out a loud cry as Ichigo stood up, her legs wrapping around Ichigo's waist as gravity pulled her down onto the boy's cock. "Oh! Ichigo!" Yoruichi shouted as the boy fucked her while standing. Leaning back, Yoruichi tantalized Ichigo's sight as her breasts bounced with each thrust into her. "Oh god! Ichigo!"

"Yoruichi…" Ichigo slurred, fucking his mentor with all his might. His hips slapped against Yoruichi's phat ass as he drove his cock in and out of Yoruichi's pussy, feeling her hot walls embrace his cock. "Ah! Ah! Yoruichi!" Ichigo panted as he pulled her close, his balls tightening up again. "I'm about to cum!"

"OH! AH! FUCK!" Yoruichi cried as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Ichigo! ICHIGO!" she screamed as she came, her pussy gushing her love juices all over Ichigo's thighs and balls.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo grunted as he pushed his cock as deep as it could go before shooting his cum into her, giving the Flash Goddess a hot creampie. By the time Ichigo had finished filling Yoruichi, the woman felt like her womb was going to explode from the amount of cum being pumped into her.

Wobbling on shaky legs, Ichigo sat back down at the edge of the bath, lifting Yoruichi off his lap. The werecat's eyes came back into focus as she was emptied, white cum dripping from her filled hole. "Mmmh…" she purred as she sat down next to Ichigo. "That was amazing…."

Ichigo threw his head back and stared at the ceiling as he struggled for air, his body covered in sweat. His reprieve was cut off, however, when he felt something hot touch the shaft of his cock. Looking down he saw Rangiku between his legs, her hot tongue lapping up Yoruichi's juices on his cock. "Rangiku! Give me a minute!"

Chuckling, Rangiku shook her head as she licked the underside of Ichigo's cock, purring at the taste. "Oh? You seem like you're more than ready here," she said as she crawled away from Ichigo until she was sitting in the middle of the bath, her legs spead wide. "Come here, Ichigo…" she seductively purred, gesturing to the boy with a finger.

Peeling himself away from Yoruichi, the boy crawled into the bath until he was on top of Rangiku. The hot water intensified the feeling for them both as Ichigo rubbed the head of his cock against her pink folds. "Rangiku…" he moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her huge breasts.

"Do it, Ichigo…" Rangiku said, running her wet hands thorugh his sweaty orange hair. "Fuck me!"

Ichigo nodded, pushing himself into her warm cunt. Ichigo gasped as her hole slowly swallowed his cock. Rangiku cried out as Ichigo pushed himself in to the hilt, feeling him rub against her G-spot. A loud moan came from Ichigo as he pushed in and out of her. The water around them splashed as Ichigo's thrusts became stronger.

"Oh! Ichigo! Ah!" Rangiku moaned as she felt Ichigo stretch her womanhood. "Your cock is so big inside my cunt!" Ichigo never knew that hearing dirty talk could turn him on but he liked hearing those words coming from the strawberry blonde. Grabbing Ichigo by the back of the head, Rangiku kissed him as she pulled him under the water.

Rangiku's arms traveled across Ichigo's back as she devoured Ichigo's lips underwater, the feeling of Ichigo's cock sliding deeply in and out of her overwhelming her along with the heat of the bath. ' _This feels so good! I'm melting….'_

Soon air became an issue and the two Soul Reapers surfaced, only taking a few breaths of air before smashing their lips together again. "Mmmmh!" Rangiku moaned as she felt Ichigo's cock go deeper and deeper into her, struggling to maintain herself. It'd been so long since she'd been with a man that she'd almost forgotten what it felt to have her walls stretch around a thick cock. Pulling away from Ichigo, Rangiku let out a husky groan as she felt the knot in her stomach start to become undone. "Ichigo! You're so good!"

"Rangiku!" Ichigo panted, the water around them sloshing madly. He squeezed his eyes shut as he increased the strength of his thrusts. "You're so tight!" Ichigo leaned back and sat down, pulling Rangiku into his lap, the water at their chests.

"OH! AH! AH! AHH!" Rangiku wailed. "You're gonna make me cum! I'm gonna cum!"

Ichigo's response came when he eyed her bouncing breasts. Rangiku gasped as Ichigo wrapped his lips around her pink nipple, sucking her like a baby. Ichigo was close himself, his sensitive cock unable to bear the hot and tight feeling of Rangiku's pussy any more. "Mmmmmh!" Ichigo moaned into Rangiku's boob as he came, shooting his load into Rangiku's womb.

"OHHHH!" Rangiku screamed as she came, her pussy tightening around Ichigo's cock in a hot vice. Her arms wrapped around Ichigo's head, pushing him harder against her chest as she felt Ichigo's cum fill her pussy. "Oh fuck…Ichigo…."

Deciding that he needed to cool down badly, Ichigo lifted Rangiku off his cock and picked her up, carrying her to the edge of the bath and set her down next to a grinning Yoruichi, who was lying on the ground fingering her creampied pussy. Panting, he reached for his towel to dry himself off. His towel was yanked from his grasp, however, by Haineko. "Haineko, give me a minute!" Ichigo pleaded when he saw the seductive smirk on his face. "I don't think I can handle one more round!"

The zanpakuto cocked her head back and grinned, pointing at Ichigo's crotch. "Oh I don't know about that…you sure look ready to me!" Ichigo looked down and saw that his cock was still hard as a rock! "I gotta say, you sure are one long-lasting stud!"

Seeing Ichigo's perplexed reaction, Yoruichi explained. "Men who have a vast amount of spirit energy also have massive sex drives, Ichigo. And you have one of the vastest amounts in the Soul Society. I bet you could go half the night and not lose any steam…."

"Don't worry. Let me dry you off." Haineko walked over to Ichigo and kissed him lightly while she ran the towel across his chest. She purred in pleasure as she pushed her chest against Ichigo's, her tail swishing in anticipation. "Meow, Ichigo…" she whispered as he wrapped her arms around her, her thighs closing around his cock. "Looks like you're all dry to me. Are you ready to tame this kitty?" she uttered into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. Ichigo hissed as her nails dragged down his back. Smiling seductively, Haineko pulled away from Ichigo and got down on her hands and knees, wiggling her sexy ass in front of him. "Come here, Ichigo. Come do me kitty-style!"

There was no hesitance in Ichigo's eyes as he mounted the catwoman. His prusdish nature had been shoved off a cliff at this point. He knew what he wanted at that moment and he wanted nothing more than to fuck Haineko straight into the floor. Haineko gasped as Ichigo pushed his cock into her tight hole with a single thrust. "OH FUCK!" she shouted, clawing at the floor as Ichigo's hips smacked against her hot ass, the fapping sound their fucking echoing throughout the room. "Mmmmmmh! So good!" Haineko panted, her arms wobbling.

Ichigo grunted Haineko's name as he slammed his cock into her tight hole. She was tighter than Yoruichi and Rangiku and made him want to fuck her into oblivion, his hips moving with a mind of their own, a slave to Ichigo's rampant hormones. He gasped, however, when Haineko's tail snaked beneath him and rubbed agasitn his balls, forcing Ichigo to fuck her as hard as he could.

"OH! OH! FUCK! AH! FUCK ME!" Haineko cried out with every thrust, feeling Ichigo pump deeper and deeper into her. Ichigo raised her leg, letting him slide until he'd shoved every inch of his manhood into the catwoman. Eyeing her juicy ass, Ichigo gave her a harsh spank. "Mmmh! Yeah!" Haineko purred. "Spank this kitty!"

The sound of Ichigo's hand swatting Haineko's rear end filled the room along with the sound of their moans and Ichigo's hips slapping against her ass. Soon Ichigo's hand had left a red imprint on her bottom, Haineko sticking her tongue out lewdly as she bucked into Ichigo's thrusts, her breasts swaying like balloons as she clawed at the tiled floor. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to thrust into Haineko, trying his best to hold on.

Haineko arched her back as she felt the bubble inside her begin to burst, her mind blanking out as the pleasure became too much for her to bear. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum! I'm…"Haineko threw her head back and she came hard around Ichigo's cock. "CUMMING!"

The sudden tightness on Ichigo's sensitive cock was too much for the boy. Leaning forward, Ichigo grabbed Haineko's breasts as he pressed his back against her. The werecat gasped as Ichigo came inside her, staining her insides with white. The catwoman turned her head and kissed Ichigo deeply as he filled her, her hand going to her clit and rubbing it to make the hot feeling inside her last.

Ichigo pulled out of Haineko and sat down, pulling Haineko into his lap, sweating heavily. "Fuck…that was…that was…." He was at a loss for words as his sensitive cock rubbed against Haineko's ass.

Haineko turned her head and licked Ichigo's cheek. "Mmmmh! Ichigo…that was amazing…" She reached down and fingered her dripping hole, feeling Ichigo's white cum slip out of her. "Mmmh! You sure filled me up."

When Ichigo felt something press against his back, he turned and saw Rangiku sitting behind him, pressing her busty chest into his back. "So, Ichigo, tell us: Who's the better woman?"

"Yes, Ichigo." Yoruichi sat down at Ichigo's side and caressed Ichigo's cheek. "Tell us, who did you enjoy more?"

Once again Ichigo was at a loss for words, feeling the heated gazes of the three women. "I…I…." Sighing, Ichigo took a deep breath and pulled Yoruichi close with one arm, holding Haineko close with the other and turning and kissing Rangiku's pink lips. "All three of you are amazing. I can't possibly choose between you girls. You're all incredible."

Yoruichi giggled. "I should've guessed that's what you would've come up with. So ladies, guess this means it's a three-way tie."

"Heehee! I'm not mad!" Rangiku giggled. "That was fun!"

"Me too!" Haineko grinned as her tail tickled Ichigo's face. "So Ichigo. Would you mind if we spent the night with you?"

Ichigo chuckled. "I don't mind."

"Good," Yoruichi said, kissing the boy's cheek. "Because remember when I said that you could go half the night?" She reached down and stroked Ichigo's still-hard cock. "I'd like to test that theory…."

Ichigo merely blushed as the three women lifted him up and carried him to his bedroom….

 _ **Six Months Later….  
**_ **Squad 4**

"So Lady Yoruichi, how are you and the baby feeling?" Captain Unohana asked as she ran an ultrasound over Yoruichi's pregnant stomach.

"Fine, Captain Unohana. Rangiku and Haineko are also holding up pretty well." She looked down and rubbed her belly and smiled. "How's it looking?"

Unohana smiled as a picture of the inside of Unohana's belly popped up on the screen. "Hmm… it looks healthy. I don't predict any complications when you go into labor."

"That's good to hear." Yoruichi and Rangiku were both surprised when they started having morning sickness at the same time, Haineko as well, unable to return to Rangiku's inner world. Unohana had broke the news to them and told them they were pregnant. Soi-Fon, enraged beyond possible belief, had tried to strangle Ichigo for knocking up Yoruichi but she had managed to calm her down. Haineko was also shocked to hear that since she was now supporting a baby inside her, she had a new power source to draw upon which kept her manifested in this world. Ichigo had been shocked when he heard the news (he fainted) but he vowed to man up and take responsibility. At first the three were in complete shock but they soon found themselves excited to become mothers.

Smiling down at her baby, Yoruichi called out to Unohana. "So, any idea on its gender?"

Nodding, Unohana pointed to something on the screen. "See that? You've got a healthy baby boy inside you."

"Hehehe," Yoruichi giggled as she ran her hand across her stomach. "A boy, eh? I'm sure he'll be as tough as his father."

Looking out the window she smiled. "I'm glad we had that little argument."

The End


End file.
